Kupu-Kupu Monarch
by masCaHYoo12
Summary: Kyungsoo rela pincang. rela terluka dan rela meninggalkan keluarga kayanya hanya demi cintanya.kai-nya. suaminya. si penari jalanan..namun bukti cintanya. janji setianya dibalas perih oleh Kai../remake/KAISOO/JONGSO/JONGDO/YAOI/Review yaak


[ **ComBroo** ]

.

.

Kupu-kupu Monarch

.

.

Cast: Kaisoo

Warning: ini yaoi jadi anggap aja hubungan yaoi disini emang udah biasa dan lazim.

Dan ini remake dari sebuah buku milik tere liye. Maaf aku belum bisa membuatkan sebuah ff yang murni dari kepalaku karena beberapa kendala. Bagi reader yang sempat mampir dan membaca tulisan ini. Maafkan author yang begitu tidak tanggung jawab dengan tulisan yang selama ini masih dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja. Semoga pada mengerti dengan kondisi author saat ini.

Jika menemukan typo's maafkan author juga yaa.. :*

Disclaimare: cerita bukan milik author. Ini remake, disamping author belum bisa ngepost ff milik author. Author juga ingin membagi cerita ini yang sempat author baca :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A** ku lama tidak kembali ke kota ini. Mungkin sudah dua puluh tahun, tapi entahlah. Aku sudah lama tak menghitungnya lagi setelah hitungan ke sepuluh. Tapi mungin kurang lebih dua puluh tahun sudah aku pergi meninggalkan kota ini.

Setelah melewatkan perjalanan yang jauh dan melelahkan karena sebelumnya aku memutuskan untuk tinggal diujung dunia dan berlari menjauh dari kota ini hanya karena mencoba untuk melupakan kenangan yang dulu pernah terukir di kota tempat kelahiranku ini. Dan dengan semua kenangan itu, bukan keputusan mudah untuk kembali dan menempuh berhari-hari perjalanan menggunakan sebuah kapal menuju pelabuhan yang berada disini. Bagiku memutuskan kembali seperti ini seolah telah menoreh kembali luka lama yang sampai saat ini belum terobati.

Aku berdiri dalam diam di pemakaman kota. Menatap sekitar dan menyadari bahwa pemandangan sepagi ini disebuah pemakaman kota sangatlah indah. Sekitarnya dipenuhi oleh berbagai bunga dengan warna yang cerah. Merah, kuning, putih dan bertebaran bebungaan di samping nisan-nisan besar. Saat ini terlihat jika pemakaman kota berubah seolah olah menjadi sebuah taman bunga.

Ah. Aku baru ingat. Hari ini adalah _hari monarch._ Hari dimana seluruh penduduk kota percaya bahwa _jiwa yang pergi akan kembali_. Dan mungkin hari ini penduduk akan memenuhi pemakaman tempat aku berdiri saat ini.

Ketika aku berjalan berkeliling. Sebuah sinar mentari hadir menerpa wajahku. Sehingga membuatku memicing dan berlindung dengan cara mengangkat sebelah tanganku. Aku tersenyum bukan karena kemilau indah cahaya yang menyapaku pagi ini, tapi karena lebih menatap ribuan kupu-kupu kuning yang tiba tiba saja sudah memenuhi pemakaman dan pohon pohon besar disekitarnya. Kupu-kupu indah yang disebut _monarch_. Membuat anak-anak yang melihatnya akan berlarian mengejar kesana kemari dengan tawa yang tidak akan pernah lepas. Membuat pasangan berpelukan mesra melihatnya. Atau sekedar membuat peziarah pemakaman, seperti aku, menhela napas lega.

Kupu-kupu yang disebut penduduk sebagai _jiwa-jiwa yang kembali_. Sepanjang hari berterbangan dengan mengepakkan sayapnya tanpa takut dan memanjakan mata penduduk kota. Entah dari mana datangnya. Dan ketika sore hari tepatnya ketika kemilau jingga senja datang kupu-kupu itu akan kembali menuju hutan cemara tepi danau yang berada dekat kota. Lenyap. Selalu begitu, beratus-ratus tahun. Tidak pernah ingkar memenuhi janji setianya, yang akan selalu datang setiap tahunya.

Seekor kupu-kupu hinggap diujung lengan mantelku. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Menghela napas " _Apakah itu kau,? Pangeran bermata besarku? Apakah itu kau yang kembali?"_

Aku memangdang sekitar dan ternyata pemakaman sudah dipenuhi penduduk serta anak-anak yang terlihat berlarian sambil menunjuk kupu-kupu yang mereka kejar. Aku menepikan tubuhku memberikan jalan bagi serombongan warga kota yang datang. Semua datang untuk berkunjung.

Kupu-kupu itu masih hinggap di mantelku. Aku mendesah lirih, " _Aku sangat merindukanmu,."_

.

[ **ComBroo** ]

.

 **D** ua ratus tahun yang lalu.

Ya. Legenda itu dimulai dari sini. Legenda yang selalu diceritakan turun temurun oleh tetua kota. Diwariskan dari satu generasi ke generasi berikutnya. Dengan pesan sederhana, jangan pernah mengulangi kesalahan yang dilakukan Kai, si penari jalanan.

Dua ratus tahun silam, Kai yang ditakdirkan sebagai seorang penari jalanan dengan kehidupan sangat sederhana begitu beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan hati seorang pemuda yang keluarganya dikenal sebagai salah satu keluarga terkaya di kota ini. Semua yang diinginkan oleh keluarga itu pasti akan terpenuhi. Dan dengan sedikit perjuangan dan kata lamaran penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Keluarga kaya itu mempersilahkan salah satu putera mereka yang begitu sangat manis bernama Kyungsoo untuk bersanding dengan Kai yang jelas jelas memiliki kehidupan yang sangat sederhana -miskin lebih tepatnya.

Kyungsoo mencintai sosok pria tampan bernama Kai itu yang telah berani melamarnya padahal 'Kai bukanlah pemuda yang berasal dari sebuah keluarga terpandang. Kyungsoo mencintai Kai apa adanya, penghasilan yang bahkan tidak cukup bukanlah ukuran untuk Kyungsoo menolak perasaan Kai padanya.

Mereka sudah lama saling kenal. Berawal dari Kyungsoo yang suka sekali berjalan jalan di jalanan kota hingga tak sengaja terpikat dengan tarian yang dibawakan Kai saat itu. Tarian yang begitu penuh mengandung makna dengan senyuman disetiap iringan gerak tubuhnya yang gemulai.

Bahkan tatapan Kyungsoo tak ingin berpaling dari Kai, membuat sang penari membalas pandangannya dan disitulah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membuka hati mereka satu sama lain.

Perasaan kagum itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Kyungsoo menggunakan lebih banyak waktunya hanya untuk melihat pertunjukan tari jalanan yang Kai hadirkan untuk pejalan kaki. Dan perlahan rasa cinta itu muncul,disaat mereka saling melempar senyum jika sudah bertemu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Dan pada saat perasaan Kai yakin jika Kyungsoo lah orang yang ia cintai maka ia putuskan untuk melamar Kyungsoo dan memboyongnya menuju sebuah rumah sederhana, didekat tepi danau -ujung kota.

.

[ **ComBroo** ]

.

 **A** walnya keluarga muda itu memulai kehidupan bahagia selama lima tahun. Walau miskin (karena Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kai dan meninggalkan keluarganya yang kaya), mereka selalu merasa berkecukupan. Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu banyak menuntut, ia hanya ingin Kai selalu menyayangi dan memberikan perhatian padanya.

Tepi danau kota saat itu sudah berubah menjadi taman bunga. Rumah sederhana Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri ditengah hamparan bunga membuat Kyungsoo menyukainya apalagi disana terdapat banyak kupu-kupu.

Di penghujung tahun kelima pernikahan mereka, musim dingin datang menghampiri. Kota saat itu diselimuti badai salju hingga berhari-hari. Berminggu-minggu. Berbulan-bulan. Semua permukaan sudah ditutupi salju bahkan bunga kesukaan Kyungsoo sudah layu. Danau dekat rumah mereka juga sudah membeku. Dan ladang kecil dekat rumah mereka sudah tak bisa lagi digarap.

Seluruh kota mengalami masalah besar. Berebut makanan menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari. enam bulan kemudian, harga sepotong roti tawar sebanding dengan sebutir peluru. Kota menjadi berantakan dengan berbagai perkelahian dan membuat Kai tak bisa lagi menari ditepi jalanan. Dan celakanya, itu semua belum cukup karena penyakit aneh tiba-tiba saja menjalar begitu saja dengan cepat. Penderitanya mendadak lumpuh, muka pucat, bibir yang membiru, dan kemudian kematian akan menjemput.

Enam bulan penyakit aneh itu tidak hilang juga, membuat kota menjadi diluputi awan kesedihan yang tak kasat mata. Banyak orang yang menghabiskan air matanya untuk menangisi kepergian salah satu keluarga mereka yang meninggal.

Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiam diri didalam rumah. Kyungsoo yang berasal dari keluarga kaya tidak bisa menolong keluarga sederhananya. Karena jika ia meminta bantuan maka sama saja ia harus mati demi melewati badai salju yang belum juga berhenti.

Keadaan yang sangat sulit seperti ini membuat keduanya menghabiskan cadangan makanan yang selama ini dipanen oleh Kyungsoo dari ladang berpetak didekat rumah.

Dan enam bulan berikutnya. Kai terkena penyakit ganjil itu.

Tubuhnya membeku dan hanya bisa membuatnya terbaring diatas ranjang tanpa bisa digerakkan. Tinggallah Kyungsoo yang begitu khawatir oleh banyak hal, tentang bagaimana mendapatkan makanan dan mencoba mengobati penyakit yang menyerang Kai –suaminya itu.

Kyungsoo tahu persis, sejak memutuskan menikah dengan Kai dan dengan senang hati mengikuti Kai kerumah sederhana ini, janji kebahagiaan yang diucapkan Kai tidak akan selamanya terjadi, ketika tiba waktunya maka hal mengerikan seperti inilah yang menguji cinta mereka. Cinta yang mereka elukan sebagai cinta sejati.

Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya tangan Kyungsoo yang mungil dan lembut itu akan mengais tumpukan salju, demi berusaha menemukan sisa-sisa umbian yang tersisa di ladang kecil mereka. Berjalan terseok menembus badai hanya untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar dihutan. Melubangi permukaan danau, mencoba mendapatkan ikat. Memperbaiki atap rumah mereka yang rusak. Menambal dinding-dinding rumah sederhana mereka yang sobek karena badai salju.

Kyungsoo berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bertahan hidup. Demi Kai. –suaminya.

Dan semakin menyedihkan pemandangan itu, karena setiap malam Kyungsoo dengan sabar merawat Kai yang terbaring lumpuh tak berdaya diatas tikar. Menyuapinya dengan kasih sayang. Dan ketika diperlukan dengan sangat hati-hati Kyungsoo akan menggendong tubuh Kai, serta memandikanya dengan air hangat.

Karena Kyungsoo bersumpah akan bertahan hidup, demi rasa cinta kepada Kai –suaminya .

Tak terasa dua belas bulan sudah berlalu. Namun musim dingin dengan membawa badai salju tak kunjung berhenti. Kerusuhan tak juga mau dilerai di tengah kota. Rasa lapar perlahan membunuh orang-orang yang mengais di jalanan. Namun seorang pendatang di tengah kota mengatakan kalimat yang paling tidak logis bagi penduduk kota, ia berkata jika penyakit aneh ini hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan memakan _daging_. Tapi bagaimana cara penduduk yang telah sekarat itu untuk menemukan sepotong daging, jika ternak sudah tak ada yang tersisa bahkan seluruh cadangan makanan sudah tidak lagi berbekas.

Semakin hari keadaan Kai semakin menyedihkan. Sehari kemudian tubuh Kai tiba-tiba kejang. Membuat Kyungsoo sangat panik. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan terseok sambil menggendong Kai menuju ke tengah kota. Mencari pertolongan dari seorang tabib. Badai salju yang belum berhenti itu menghantam apa saja, pohon cemara bertumbangan. Kyungsoo menggeram, menggigit ujung bibirnya berusaha melalui badai salju. Dan keesokan harinya, dengan tubuh biru kedinginan. Mereka sampai ditengah kota yang terlihat mati.

Usaha mereka mencapai tengah kota tidak membuahkan hasil. Karena seorang tabib yang tersisa tidak dapat menolong Kai dari penyakit anehnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi cobalah untuk memberikan suamimu sepotong daging" Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar tabib itu mengatakan hal yang tidak dapat dipercaya.

Kyungsoo yang kecewa memutuskan kembali membawa Kai menuju rumah tepi danau. Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo berpikir bagaimana caranya mendapatkan daging, mencari sepotong umbi pun sangat sulit untuk didapatkan.

"Kumohon bertahanlah Kai-ah" Kyungsoo menangis disamping tubuh Kai yang sudah terbaring diatas ranjang mereka yang beralaskan tikar. Pikiranya berkelana tentang janji yang selama ini membuatnya tersenyum. Janji mereka yang akan selalu bahagia bersama. Namun jika memang mereka ditakdirkan untuk berpisah, Kyungsoo ingin sebuah pelukan yang hangat dari Kai, dan bisa menyebut nama satu sama lain.

Ketika Kyungsoo akan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kai yang sudah terlelap. Sudut matanya menangkap seekor belibis yang hinggap di jendela rumah mereka.

"Belibis?" Kyungsoo mendesis dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menangkap belibis itu walaupun masih terbesit beberapa pertanyaan tentang bagaimana belibis dapat tersesat di daerah dingin seperti ini.

Kyungsoo berlari demi menangkap belibis itu. Jatuh bangun berkali-kali hingga mantelnya sobek. Namun setelah setengah jam berlalu, dengan senyum terkembang Kyungsoo menjepit sayap belibis itu ditangannya.

Malam itu, takdir langit di tepi danau itu berubah. Sepotong daging yang masuh ke perut Kai mengembalikan kembali kesehatanya. Malam itu takdir langit berubah. Badai perlahan berhenti, digantikan semburat cahaya matahari pagi. Gumpalan salju mencair. Kecambah mekar tak terbilang. Tunas tumbuh menghijau. Janji kehidupan baru datang.

.

[ **ComBroo** ]

.

Tapi cerita lebih menyedihkan baru saja dimulai. Tidak ada yang tahu belibis itu memiliki pasangan. Menurut keyakinan penduduk kota, dalam waktu tertentu dewa-dewi di surga turun ke bumi. Namun belibis itu turun disaat yang salah.

Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali pada keseharian mereka dulu yang menyenangkan. Tubuh Kai sudah sehat dan ia kembali bisa menari di jalanan kota. Kyungsoo dapat menggarap ladangnya, dan memetik beberapa bunga untuk dijual, walaupun kaki Kyungsoo sekarang sudah pincang.

"Kyungsoo-yah.. kakimu kenapa?"

"Terkena pohon cemara yang tumbang ketika aku mencari kayu bakar dihutan"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Kai.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu" dengan tangan terangkat Kai mengusak tatanan rambut Kyungsoo

"tapi walaupun kau pincang, kau tetap cantik Kyungsoo-ya" Kai tergelak. Membuat Kyungsoobersemu merah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan kekar milik Kai.

Tak terasa mereka memulai kehidupan indah itu sudah tujuh bulan, namun sebuah kejadian ganjil terjadi. Kai yang sedang tidak menari karena memutuskan untuk berburu dihutan tidak sengaja melihat seekor belibis berbulu indah. Dengan semangat Kai mengejar belibis itu sampai ia harus berjatuh berkali-kali hingga sampailah Kai ditepi danau. Namun Kai terkejut ketika ia tidak menemukan belibis tadi dan malah menemukan seorang wanita yang terlihat sedang mandi.

Entah bagaimana caranya Kai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis belibis itu. "a-aku.." Kai berlirih dan berjalan mendekat kearah gadis yang terlihat masa bodoh dengan tubuhnya yang terpampang begitu saja "aku sepertinya mencintaimu"

Kai tersenyum dan tertawa sebentar.

Di mata Kai gadis itu sungguh menyenangkan. Pakaiannya indah berkilauan. Wajahnya bagaikan pahatan sempurna dengan tubuh yang terlihat memikat, gadis itu sungguh membuatnya lupa. Membuat Kai lupa jika orientasinya selama ini bukanlah tertarik dengan seorang gadis.

Seminggu sudah Kai tidak pulang kerumah sederhana tepi danaunya. Kai lebih memilih untuk lebih banyak duduk di tepi danau dan memandangi wajah gadis belibis itu lamat-lamat. Kyungsoo cemas menunggu Kai yang tidak pulang-pulang, ia hanya bisa menunggu di bawah pintu.

Namun ketika ia sudah merasa putus asa. Pagi itu, persis saat cahaya matahari menerobos sela dedaunan cemara, persis saat bunga-bunga bermekaran di halaman rumah sederhana, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari Kai –suaminya.

.

[ **ComBroo** ]

.

Kyungsoo berhasil menemukan Kai, namun sungguh menyesakkan ketika menemukan seseorang tengah berada disamping Kai dengan gelayut manja ditangan suaminya. Dan lebih menyesakkan lagi ketika Kai mengusap penuh sayang rambut panjang milik gadis itu.

Terkejutnya Kyungsoo, dan dengan lirih ia memanggil Kai. Namun Kai yang menoleh hanya diam dan menatap Kyungsoo seolah menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Seperti tidak mengenali istrinya.

Kyungsoo menangis sambil tersungkur didekat kaki Kai, dengan tubuh lemas ia mencoba memeluk kaki Kai yang ada dihadapanya. Namun Kai mengibaskannya. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo yang ringkih itu terjungkal kebelakang.

Kyungsoo melirih sambil terus menangis "kemana janji setia kita dulu? Kemana janji masa depan kita Kai-ah?"

Namun kai hanya diam dan menarik tangan gadis belibis untuk pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi dewa-dewi di surga yang melihat kejadian itu turun ke bumi. Membuat danau itu bersinar karena kedatangan mereka.

"Siapa yang memanggil kami?" seorang dewa dengan sayap putih bersihnya bertanya

"Aku.." Kyungsoo menjawabnya lirih.

Dewa dan beberapa dewi yang hadir dengan bergantian mengungkapkan bahwa gadis itu adalah jelmaan belibis yang tersesat dua tahun yang lalu di rumah sederhana Kai.

"Dan sekarang biarlah Kai yang memutuskan siapa yang akan ia pilih. Tapi karena kau adalah seorang manusia dan gadis ini adalah seekor belibis jelmaan. Maka kau punya tiga kesempatan untuk membuat Kai memilihmu atau memilih gadis belibis itu" Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya dan mengusap sudut matanya yang belum juga mau mengering.

"Aku ingin sihir gadis ini dihilangkan!" dengan permintaan pertama Kyungsoo. Sebuah cahaya mengelilingi gadis itu. Pakaiannya kehilangan kemilau. Perhiasannya berubah menjadi batu. Tetapi tetap saja gadis itu terlihat cantik dan memesona, hingga Kai dengan mudah memilih gadis belibis disampingnya. Kyungsoo terisak.

"Aku ingin sihir yang mengendalikan Kai –suamiku dihilangkan"Kyungsoo menggunakan kesempatan keduanya. Dan seketika itu sebuah cahaya memyelimuti tubuh Kai. Sihir pesona itu lenyap. Seolah disadarkan penari jalanan itu menoleh kesamping kiri dan kanannya, namun gadis belibis itu tetap memesona dimatanya.

"aku… memilihnya" tanpa ragu dan tega Kai kembali memilih gadis belibisnya.

Kyungsoo semakin terisak keras dalam duduknya.

'dimanakah janji cinta kitaa….'

"aku ingin Kai melihat janji kebahagiaan yang akan datang di masa depan!" Kyungsoo berkata lirih. Menyebutkan kesempatan ketiga sekaligus terakhirnya.

Cahaya yang lebih menyilaukan menyelubungi tubuh Kai yang berdiri disamping gadis belibis. Dengan mata yang menyalang Kai melihat kebahagiaan yang suci di dalam rumah tepi danaunya. Ia tersenyum hangat. Dan membuat Kyungsoo yang melihatnya seketika sudah melantunkan kata kata bersyukur. Namun dengan genggaman yang disematkan gadis belibis di tangan Kai. Semua senyum yang tadi tersungging begitu indah di bibir Kai, tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Ia menoleh ke gadis disampingnya dan memandangnya dengan penuh.. _cinta?_

Seiring cahaya mulai menghilang. Kai membalas genggaman di tangannya dan membawa gadis itu berlari bersamanya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sudah letih dengan tangisnya sendiri.

"kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kesempatan terakhir untuk menunjukkan kejadian yang sebenarnya.. Kyungsoo-yaa?" Seorang dewa terbang mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau menggunakan kesempatan terakhir untuk menunjukkan janji masa depan?"

Kyungsoo masih tersedu, dan menggeleng.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau tidak meminta kami untuk memperlihatkan dengan nyata kejadian malam itu?"

Kyungsoo berlirih tertahan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin cinta suci kami ternodai hanya karena dia merasa berhutang budi padaku"

Dewa itu tertawa

"Kau melakukannya hanya demi _cinta_. Dan kau disakiti hanya karena cinta _nya_.. manusia benar benar menghadapi kehidupan yang menyakitkan"

Dewa memandang Kai yang masih terlihat berlari bersama gadis itu

"Kau tidak pernah tahu mengapa pria dihadapanku ini bisa pincang. Dan kau gadis belibis yang menyedihkan, kau tidak tahu sesungguhnya yang terjadi dengan belibis pasanganmu. Biarlah hari ini dewa-dewi menjadi saksi akan cinta sejati pria malang ini"

Dewa-dewi itu terbang meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk dalam tangisnya. Kyungsoo yang menjaga cintanya hingga harus menyimpan kisah yang nyata yang terjadi ketika malam dimana Kai tengah sekarat, hanya karena takut jika Kai akan mencintainya karena berhutang budi.

.

[ **ComBroo** ]

.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Pemakaman semakin ramai oleh peziarah. Puluhan tahun sudah berlalu. Dan kota ini benar benar terlihat berubah.

Aku tertunduk menatap pusara Dio-ku. Mengusap batu besar yang mengukir namanya. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti Kai, si penari jalanan itu. Hanya saja masa laluku dengan Dio bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Kenangan kami membuat sesuatu di dalam hatiku merasa ngilu. Karena ia lebih memilih pergi bersama dengan pria lain yang lebih kaya dari ku. Namun, walaupun begitu aku tetap _mencintainya_.

"kemana kau akan pergi Dio-ah?"

"Aku akan pergi bersamanya"

"Bagaimana dengan janji cinta kita?"

"Maaf.. hidupku tak akan bahagia jika hanya cinta yang bisa kau berikan. Aku perlu uang Jongin"

"Bagaimana bisa? Setelah begitu banyak tawa yang sudah kita bagi bersama?"

"Aku mencintainya Jongin.."

"tidak.. kau tidak mencintainya Dio-ah"

Suaraku hilang dan dengan begitu saja ia pergi dariku. Dan menghilang dari hadapanku.

Maafkan aku Dio-ah.. aku tidak terlahir dari sebuah keluarga yang kaya

Aku _mencintai_ mu

Aku menyeka ujung mataku. Kupu-kupu semakin banyak memenuhi pemakaman kota. Orang-orang semakin riang. Tidak semuanya yang riang. Ada juga yang menangis dihadapan pusara sepertiku. Hari ini setelah memutuskan pergi menjauh, aku kembali seorang diri.

Aku mendongak menatap ribuan siluet kuning. _Jiwa-jiwa yang pergi kembali lagi hari ini_. Persis seperti yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo –istri Kai. Sejak kejadian di tepi danau, tidak ada yang tahu kemana Kai dan gadis belibis itu pergi. Dan juga tidak ada yang tahu kemana menghilangnya Kyungsoo, pria malang itu. Penduduk kota hanya tahu setahun setelah kejadian itu, seekor kupu-kupu kuning terbang mengunjungi kota.

Setahun berikutnya kupu-kupu itu bertambah menjadi belasan. Setahun berikutnya puluhan. Setahun berikutnya ratusan. Hingga ribuan seperti hari ini. _Mereka kembali._

Kau ingin tahu penjelasan yang sesungguhnya dimalam saat Kai, si penari jalanan itu sekarat Dio-ah?. Baiklah akan aku bisikkan.

Aku memandang lemah seekor kupu-kupu kuning yang terus hinggap dimantelku. Cahaya matahari mengambang indah. Orang-orang pun ternyata sudah memadati pemakaman.

.

[ **ComBroo** ]

.

Lama sekali Kyungsoo memandangi belibis yang ada ditangannya. Didalam benaknya ia merasakan keganjilan. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat kedalam mata belibis itu, dan Kyungsoo yakin jika tatapan itu mengandung penuh ketakutan. Tatapan yang sama dengan miliknya ketika ketakutan jika kehilangan Kai –suaminya.

Terlihat jika Kai kembali melenguh kesakitan dari arah ranjang. Kyungsoo gemetar ketika pisau ditangannya akan menebas leher belibis itu. Kyungsoo yakin jika belibis itu punya pasangan sepertinya.

"Aku tidak sanggup" Kyungsoo semakin gemetar

"mungkin bukan dari daging belibis ini yang akan Kai makan.."

Mungkin dewa-dewi melihat kejadian ini. Kejadian dimana bukti cintanya terlukis.

Dengan gemetar Kyungsoo menggigit lengan bajunya dengan pisau mengacung ia arahkan ke betis kakinya –bukan keleher milik belibis itu.

"aakh" Dan ketika ia berhasil memotongnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan esok siap menyajika _dagingnya_.

Yang terjadi adalah Kyungsoo melepas pergi belibis jelmaan itu. Tapi belibis itu terjerembap ketika akan terbang, belibis itu mati tenggelam ke dalam danau dan tidak ada satu pun yang tahu termasuk pasangan betinanya.

Andai demi kesembuhan Kai ia harus memberikan jantungnya, Kyungsoo pasti akan memberikannya.

Karena Kyungsoo _mencintai_ Kai.

Setiap tahun seperti hari ini Kupu-kupu kuning akan selalu berterbangan memenuhi pemakaman. Karena Kyungsoo akan selalu menunaikan janji cinta sejatinya.

.

Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Dio.. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu

Karena aku tahu.. jika kau tidaklah mencintai pria itu..

kau hanya _mencintai_ ku..

.

[ **ComBroo** ]

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku belum bisa ngepost ff yang masih gantung itu. Pertama karena laptop aku rusak dan udah ga bisa diperbaiki lagi. Semua data untuk melanjutkan ff ada disitu semua dan bodohnya aku ga sempet mindahinnya ke flashdisk. Butuh banyak waktu untuk menulisnya lagi. Apalagi mood aku mulai hilang seiring mulai hilangnya ff yaoi kaisoo. Perjuangan banget buat aku untuk kembali ngepost ff di akun ini. Dan maaf kali ini aku cuma bisa ngasih ff remake dari novel yang aku baca. Karena jujur ada beberapa masalah ketika aku mencoba buat ff milik aku sendiri.

Mungkin sudah hampir satu tahun akun ini dibiarkan. Walaupun aku masih pake akun ini untuk membaca ff yaoi kaisoo yang sekarang udah mulai langka. Jujur aku ga suka ff kaisoo GS. Karena ga srek aja. Apalagi kesian d.o nya masa dibuat jadi cewek.

Oh tidak.. Maaf jika a/n ini sangat panjang karena jujur ini saja masih kurang untuk mengobati rasa kangen aku sama review kalian semua. Semoga kalian mengerti author yang saat ini masih memerlukan begitu banyak waktu lagi untuk menyusun kembali yang udah ga bisa ketolong lagi dari data yang ada di laptop aku.

Jika ada yang ingin ng'PM aku jangan sungkan atau segan. Jika bisa aku pasti akan balas :)

Terakhir.. Author ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. Mohon maaf lahir batin. Jangan modus yaaa.. Kalau wudhu airnya diminum :*

Author tetep disini. Author ga hiatus, hanya memerlukan lebih banyak waktu untuk menata semuanya..

See you di ff author yang lain. Sekali lagi maaf kalau a/n nya kepanjangan :3

:D mind to review?

[ **ComBroo** ]


End file.
